My First
by BlueGreen25
Summary: Natsu narrowed his eyes, "I will make you kiss me." Lucy gulped at the seriousness in his tone. -Natsu wants to kiss Lucy! Will Lucy let him? Or will she get annoyed at what a persistent bastard Natsu is being? Find out!-
1. Chapter 1

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she heard Asuka explaining to her parents that Natsu and Happy had shared a kiss. Both Natsu and Happy, however, wore a blank look on their faces as they heard the "_Ahaha! They sure do get along well!_"

Once the family of three was long out of the guild, Natsu dropped the blank look and walked over to Lucy as Happy flew off to go cry to Carla about his "_tainted lips_".

A look of confusion came across her facial features as he approached her. She found herself backing up a bit due to him seemingly getting closer to her. "Eh?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "I will make you kiss me."

Lucy gulped at the seriousness in his tone. Hesitating to open her mouth to say something, she gave a sigh of relief as she saw Natsu walk away through the doors of the guild.

"Is something the matter?" Erza, with a plate of strawberry cake in her hands, asked the baffled blond.

Lucy quickly shook her head. "N-no, nothing at all Erza."

"Well if that's the case then I assume it is alright," She told her, not questioning her any further. "Oh, it looks like Mira is calling you over."

Lucy turned around the opposite direction, and in fact saw Mira waving a hand to her as a way of calling her over. Lucy walked up to the barmaid and sat down on a stool as Mira finished cleaning one of the beer mugs.

"Lucy~" She said with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"I. Heard. Everything."

Lucy's mind immediately recalled Natsu's words, making her face instantly heat up. "W-what? Do you have dragon slayer ears or something!?"

Mira giggled at her friend's reaction. The reaction she had for certain known that Lucy would display. "My, my Lucy you are so predictable!"

"H-huh?"

"Of course I didn't hear anything, but your reaction tells it all you know?"

"N-Natsu's just trying to be the devil that he is and play a mean prank on me. Yes that must be it…" She said as a way of reassuring herself.

Mira placed a hand on her chin as a way to appear innocent and oblivious. "I never said it was about Natsu, but now that you mention it, why don't you tell me all about it!" She ended with a smile.

"I-I don't know…"

"I promise I won't say anything."

"It's not that it's just…" Lucy looked over her shoulder to see if she could spot the pink headed dragon slayer anywhere, but found it quit silly since she had seen him walk out a while back. "Never mind...Well it all started earlier today…"

As Lucy finished up her story, which she titled "_Natsu and Asuka_", Mira giggled once more. "My, my. It seems to me that he was disappointed that he didn't get to kiss you Lucy."

Lucy, half-heartedly listened to Mira's words as she nodded. "Exactly! It's because he wanted to follow Asuka's order till the end—wait…what!?"

Mira smiled at the celestial mages antics. "Natsu wanted to kiss you and you didn't let him Lucy."

Lucy abruptly stood up and walked out of the guild. No one of at the guild, not even Mira, took notice of the extremely scarlet shade on her cheeks.

* * *

"Careful not to fall in Lucy!" The two men on the boat warned her, as usual.

Lucy didn't reply; her mind was still too preoccupied with what Natsu had said and what Mira had said. She grabbed her head in frustration. "It just doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't make any sense?"

At the sound of Natsu's voice, Lucy lost her balance. "Kya!"

"Hey Lucy!" He called out to her as she fell inside the water. Natsu sighed as he saw the blond struggle to get out, leading him to get in the water and help her.

"What are you—eeek!" She said as Natsu carried her into his arms bridal style. "N-Natsu…"

Natsu then took this as the perfect opportunity to lean in closer to Lucy's lips.

Lucy took notice of this. Her eyes widened as she tried to get away. "What the hell are you trying to do!?"

"Kiss you! What else would I be trying to do!?"

"D-don't be so blunt about it!" The girl blushed as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"H-hey stop squirming! I'm going to drop you," He cautioned her.

Lucy ignored him and continued to squirm, causing both of them to eventually fall to the floor. Though to Lucy, it didn't hurt as much since Natsu had broken her fall. Realizing she was sitting on top of him, she quickly got up and found herself with an even darker shade of red. She then realized how she was just overreacting a bit. Sighing, she reached out her hand to him. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Natsu grinned as he took her hand and got up. "No problem Lucy!" Lucy couldn't help but smile a little back…until Natsu ruined it by pulling her hand that was in his, closer to him.

Lucy twitched as she released her hand from his grip. Now that both her hands were free, she used it as an opportunity to push him inside the river. "You need to cool it!"

Natsu watched Lucy head towards her apartment and in through the doors. "Is this the thanks I get for helping out!?"

* * *

Natsu groaned as he had been inside the river for a good while. He kicked some water and started trying to blow some bubbles out of the water he splashed.

"If you stay in there any longer, you're going to catch a cold," Lucy told him as she slowly came out of her apartment with a towel in her hands.

Natsu noticed she was wearing now wearing some pajama short shorts and a tank top, he also couldn't help but smell the strong scent of strawberries.

Lucy became self-conscious as she handed Natsu the towel. "W-what is it?"

"Did you take a shower?"

"Y-yes. Now will you hurry up and get out of there before you catch a cold?"

Natsu wrapped himself in the towel. "Dragons don't get colds."

Lucy had to hold in her laughter at the silly statement Natsu had just made in order to say something on the more serious note. "Yea, yea. Now will you go home? I don't even understand why you waited in the cold water for that long to begin with."

"I was waiting for you to come back."

Lucy tilted her head. "Eh? How did you know I was going to come back out?"

"Because you're a good person Lucy," He grinned.

Lucy felt her face warm up. "J-just go home already. You can return that towel to me whenever you want."

"Aw can't I sleepover?"

"No you can't!"

Natsu pouted. "Why not Lucy?"

"You know very well why not!"

He shook his head. "No." He then tried to close the space between them. A smirk formed on his lips as he saw Lucy's nervous reaction. "Why don't you tell me?"

Lucy gulped before blurting out, "Your behavior today! That's why! Why else!? See you tomorrow at the guild." She then stormed off, leaving Natsu.

As she made it all the way to her room, Lucy headed straight for the window. She made sure to lock it and also made sure to double check that her door was locked. Falling onto her bed and getting into the pink covers, she murmured, "It feels like a burglar is going to come in and steal…" She paused as she lightly placed her hand over her lips. Lucy thought about his bluntness and annoying persistence over the time period of today. Lucy thought about how many times she had blushed today and sighed deeply, with nothing else to think about, she hugged her pillow and gently closed her eyes. "Stupid Natsu."

* * *

**I was re-reading the Natsu and Asuka chapter (because it is such a cute side story with Nalu in it :)) and I suddenly got this idea! I also thought, since it is Lucy's birthday today, and the beginning of Nalu week, what a more perfect day to publish it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^-^ **

**Happy Birthday Lucy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stood outside the doors of the guild. Though she had said that she'd see the dragon slayer at the guild today, she didn't know whether she wanted to face him or not. Yesterday, Lucy didn't know what to think. Natsu looked so serious. "Just thinking about it makes me feel uneasy. I mean what kind of an idiot does that!?"

"What did Natsu do this time?"

Turning around, Lucy saw Happy floating in the air at her level. "N-nothing," She stuttered. "It's just, he as being weird yesterday…"

Happy looked at her as if she had grown another head. "But doesn't he always do something weird to you?"

"…well I guess you're right." She finally looked around and noticed Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he anyway?"

"At home," Happy replied.

"That's strange. Why isn't he here with you?" She asked the blue cat.

"He's sick," Happy told her.

Lucy then felt a sense of worry, mostly because in her mind she knew that she was probably the reason why he was sick. "H-he is?"

"Aye! And he said it's all your fault!"

"It's his own fault!" She told the cat in a defensive tone. She sighed. "How sick is he?"

"He's very sick, that's why Natsu told me that when I got here to tell you that he needs you to come over and do something about it."

She gave Happy an awkward look before speaking. "M-me?"

"Aye!" He told her with a smile.

"I guess I'll start heading over then—" Lucy stopped and thought about being all alone with Natsu in his house. She started getting vivid images of how going over there would eventually lead to something more, which made her slightly uncomfortable. "H-hey Happy?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you come with me?"

"Aye!"

"Really?" She asked with a tone of joy and relief.

"No," Happy told her.

"Why not~" She whined.

"I told Carla I'd go with her and Wendy on a mission later."

Lucy pouted. "Fine. I'll see you later."

As Lucy walked away, Happy sniggered to himself. "I lied to Lushii. Natsu told me that he wanted her to come alone. He liikeess her~" He said as he rolled his tongue.

* * *

Lucy stood outside the door of Natsu and Happy's home. She hesitantly placed her fist on the door and knocked. "Natsu! It's me!"

Natsu, currently laying on the couch, groaned as he got up and opened the door for Lucy. He rubbed his head as he led her in. "Hey."

Lucy twitched as she tried to hold in her blush, which was due to Natsu's lack of clothing. "Don't hey me! And why are you shirtless!?"

"It's hot," He told her as he removed his scarf from his neck and placed it on the sofa.

She was about to yell at him again, but noticed that he wasn't lying. Natsu's face was completely red, so Lucy decided to place her hand on his forehead. "Y-you're giving off more heat than usual!"

"Y-yea…"

At this point, Lucy wasn't concerned with anything that Natsu may have done yesterday. She helped him lay on the sofa. "Wait here."

"Lucy…"

She lifted his head lightly. She placed a small pillow underneath and then lightly placed his head on it. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Lucy came back about an hour later. She opened the door as carefully as possible in order to not wake Natsu, but she saw him jolt up at the sound of the door anyways.

"You took long!"

Lucy pouted as she closed the door behind her. "There was a long line at the store." She then gave him an odd look. "I thought you would be sleeping."

"I was waiting for you."

Lucy set the bags down and went to the couch. She took a seat next to the dragon slayer and placed her forehead on his. "Your temperature is still higher than it normally is." She was about to get up, when Natsu grabbed one of her hands.

"Lu-cy," He said, emphasizing every syllable before leaning in to Lucy's lips.

Lucy quickly used her other hand to push the dragon slayer's mouth away from getting any closer to her lips. With a scarlet face, she smacked Natsu across the head. "A sick person should be resting! Not trying to do weird things to the person that's helping him out!"

"You're the weirdo," He told her as he rubbed his head, "And you shouldn't be hitting sick people on the head."

"Am not! And you brought that on yourself!"

Lucy then got up and headed to the kitchen area. The first thing she did was clear her head of the little scene that had just happened between her and Natsu. The next thing she did was grab a clean bucket and pour water in it. She then placed some ice that she had got from the store as she grabbed a cloth. Walking back to where Natsu was, she set down the bucket and put the cloth inside of it.

"What's that for?" Natsu asked as he looked inside the bucket.

"For you, now lay down."

He listened without hesitation as he placed his head back on the pillow that Lucy had put out for him. Lucy took a seat beside him as she waited for him to adjust himself.

Once he was all settled in, Lucy placed the cloth gently over Natsu's forehead. "How does that feel? It should make you feel less hot…too bad Gray isn't here." She stopped to think for a moment. "I think he or Wendy would've been more helpful to you."

"No way! With you here, I feel better already," He told her with a grin, making the celestial mage blush.

"I-if you say so, but—"

"I like it when it's just you and me, oh and Happy! It reminds me of the first time when we became a team."

For once, he was actually acting like his normal self in Lucy's eyes; she smiled at him because of that. "Okay." She then got up again.

He quickly grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going now?"

"To make you some to eat."

He then let go of her. "You're the best Lucy!"

She giggled and went back to the kitchen area. She rinsed a pot and then placed fresh water in it and then set it on the stove. While the water was boiling, she cut up some of the vegetables she had brought, along with the fish. While the fish stew was cooking, Lucy made Natsu some tea.

"Here, drink this while the food cooks," She told him as she handed him the cup of tea.

He took the cup in his hands. "Thanks."

As Natsu finished up his tea, Lucy went to check on the pot. She waited until she knew that everything was nicely cooked. She served Natsu in a bowl, got a spoon, and then placed the bowl in a tray. She then proceeded to bring it to him.

"That was fast," He told her as he eagerly looked at the tray in Lucy's hands.

"It doesn't take that long to cook," She informed him as she handed the bowl over to him.

He looked at her curiously. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not that hungry, besides—" She was interrupted by the growl of her own stomach.

Natsu laughed. He took some of the stew in his spoon and put it in Lucy's direction. "Here, you can have some of mine."

She waved him off. "N-no thanks. I'll just serve myself right now."

Natsu gave her a frown. "And here I thought I could get an indirect kiss from you."

"So that was your plan all along!" She shrieked in embarrassment.

He chuckled at her. "I was just kidding Lucy."

"I'm not so sure if you were!"

Her stomach then let out another growl, making her stand up to go serve herself a bowl, as well as to serve Natsu seconds. She came back minutes later and sat down. Both of them began to eat. Lucy looked over at Natsu who finished his bowl.

"That was fast," She told him.

He wiped his mouth with his forearm. "It was the best stew I've tasted!"

She giggled. "That's good to hear…so how are you doing, better?"

He looked her straight in her eyes. "Yea, thanks to you."

"S-s-so what you've been trying to do—" She got red before stopping herself. "Um y-you're going to stop now right?"

He gave her a big grin, immediately figuring out what she was talking about. "Nope."

"B-but ugh whatever! I'm leaving!" Lucy got up and headed straight for the door that is until Natsu grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Wait Lucy! I won't try anything for the rest of the day. I promise. Can you just stay here until Happy gets back?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'm going to sit as far away from you as possible." She scooted over to the opposite direction till her back hit the wall. There she stayed with Natsu, waiting until the blue cat would come back from the guild. In a little while, Lucy found herself dozing off, and in a little while more, drifting into dream world.

Natsu, who was facing the couch, turned back to see Lucy. When he found her asleep, he quickly got up. He got a blanket and placed it over the sleeping blond. After, he took a seat next to her.

He stared at her for a while before getting closer to her lips, however, just as he was mere centimeters away, he stopped. "Somehow it wouldn't feel right to kiss her when she's all defenseless and stuff…" Natsu formed a smile from the corner of his mouth. He fully leaned against the wall and shifted himself well enough to allow Lucy's head to rest on his shoulder, and right after, fell asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy rubbed her eyes. Lying on her side, she could see the window. The rays from the moon shone inside, making the room look less dark. Her head was on the hard cold floor a blanket placed lightly over her. As she tried to get up, she realized she couldn't. She looked down and found a pair of large hands wrapped around her waist.

Turning her head to the side a bit, she blushed madly as she found they belonged to Natsu Dragneel, the same guy who had been trying to take her first kiss. "EH!?"

Natsu didn't wake at the sound of her voice, but rather began to stir in his sleep. Lucy used this as an opportunity to make her getaway, however, she failed. Instead of getting away, she somehow ended up face to face with the dragon slayer as he tighten his grip on her.

Somehow, as she found herself in his embrace, Lucy felt her heart beginning to pound louder and louder. At first, she decided to stay like that, despite her "discomfort", but then, Natsu buried his head into her neck. Feeing his hot breath against her skin made her uneasy. "Na…N-Natsu…" She managed to squeak out.

"Lucy…" He said subconsciously as he continued to pour his hot breath on Lucy's neck.

"NATSU!"

At the sound of her yelling voice, Natsu released his grip on Lucy as he jolted up. "Huh!? Lucy are you ok—" He stopped midsentence as he looked over at Lucy, who was still blushing madly.

"N-Natsu…you…" The little incident that had just occurred was way, way more embarrassing than when he tried to kiss her. She couldn't even look at him in the eye. "You idiot!"

Because of her embarrassment, Lucy had scooted away from Natsu. He, not really reading her emotion, leaned in closer to her. Staring at her beautiful brown orbs that were avoiding his onyx eyes, he began to worry. "Did I do something?"

Still not looking at him, she shook her head. She was just overreacting, right? It wasn't as if he meant to embrace her because he liked her. She began to connect what just happened to justify the reason why kissing her was something Natsu wanted. He only wanted to kiss Lucy because he wanted to be the devil and get back at Lucy for making him kiss Happy, or the other reason she could think of was because he was simply acting like a little kid, wanting what he can't have. Yes, it wasn't because Natsu liked her or anything like that, that's what Lucy thought…

Natsu saw Lucy's saddened face. "Lucy…"

She didn't know why, but she started to cry as she heard Natsu say her name.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" In his panic, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Nat…su?"

He placed his right hand on her head and pat it. "Look if this is about trying to kiss you then…" He wore a look of unhappiness as he finished his sentence, "I'll stop."

She didn't know why, but when he said that, she felt her heart begin to sink. Who was she kidding, of course her heart began to sink. It was because his words only confirmed that he didn't like her and he was just trying to kiss her for some other reason. No, Natsu didn't like her, but Lucy on the other hand… She pulled away from him and lowered her head. "Y-you don't like me…"

"What are you talking about Lucy?"

"I-I—"

"Of course I like you!"

Lucy couldn't help but feel stupid for asking such a ridiculous question. She gave him a small smile, because of course Natsu would say that to her. "Nakama, right?"

He blinked. "Nakama?" While in deep thought, he rubbed the back of his head. "Yea…that…that's what I meant."

"Um Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"I think I should leave."

As soon as he saw her about to get up, he pulled her to the wall. He sat down close to her and covered her with the blanket. "No way! It's still dark out."

"But I—"

He narrowed his eyes. "No means no weirdo."

Lucy gulped, the way he narrowed his eyes reminded her of when he did the exact same thing two days ago. Was it showing his seriousness? "C-can you at least back up a little?"

"Not till I know you won't leave."

"That's just being unreasonable!" She screeched out in her usual tone.

"No it isn't. You tried to run away," He said with a frown.

"N-no I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did, more than once too!"

Lucy's eyes widened. Was he awake…she shook her head, as a form of saying no to her thoughts, after all, he was probably talking about when she tried to leave way earlier that day. She sighed. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She looked in the direction of the window. The moon still shined brightly, the rays illuminating the room all the same. "It's too late anyways."

Natsu yawned as he gave Lucy some space. "Yea, what time do you think it is?"

Lucy shrugged. "Probably around three in the morning."

"You think so?" He asked her.

"'Well…I don't think that it's midnight."

"Yea it does feel later."

"I have this bad feeling that I'm going to be really tired in the morning…"

He laughed. "You too huh?"

"Well it's your fault in the first place," She said with a pout.

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you keep talking to me."

"You're the one who woke me up in the first place," He fought back.

"That was also your fault!"

"If you say so," He said with hints of sarcasm in his voice.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Hmm…" He then gave her a grin, "Yea, thanks to you."

Lucy felt somewhat happy that the seriousness had disappeared, she was even happier that the persistence of Natsu trying to kiss her and all other weird situations disappeared. She was content with the normal tone they were now speaking in. She giggled a bit when she thought about how such a simple minded guy like Natsu could make her feel embarrassed, sad, happy, a wide variety of emotions.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She giggled at Natsu's 'hurt' look. "Well not you, but just how you can make me feel…No never mind."

"Huh? Hey! You can't just—"

Lucy let her head fall on Natsu's shoulder as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Natsu gave her a small grin. "You're the funny one Lucy…making me act out of character just to get you to realize…" He paused for a moment as he looked at the sleeping girl. "Does that make me the idiot, or you?"

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time Lucy woke up. She found that she was leaning against Natsu's shoulder, rather than being constricted in his embrace. She gave a small sigh of relief. Lucy then shook Natsu lightly.

"Natsu," She said as gently as she could.

Natsu only grunted in his sleep and began shifting, just like he had done a couple of hours ago.

In fear that the events would repeat, she now screamed out to him. "Natsu!"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Morning." She wore an awkward smile.

"M-morning," He said back, a bit hesitant.

After the exchange of words, or better yet, a single word, the two looked at each other, as if they wanted one another to say something, both, however, weren't expecting the same thing.

"Uh, um…" Lucy began. "Natsu…"

Natsu gave a quick sigh. His lips then formed a smirk as he leaned in closer to the blond. "So can I have my morning kiss?"

The previous talk from last night shattered in Lucy's mind. Was it all a dream?

"Lucy if you don't answer, I'm just going to take it from you~"

"No—!" She tried to shove him away.

"I don't think you mean that," He told her nonchalantly as he tried to get even closer, despite Lucy's attempt to get rid of him.

Lucy blushed a deep scarlet. She used her anger from embarrassment to push him out of the way and walk towards the door. Before she made her leave she said to him, "D-don't even think that I'm staying over ever again!" She then slammed the door in full force.

Happy, who had been on the couch the entire time, sighed. "Natsu…Now Lushii isn't going to want to sleep over anymore."

Natsu laid on his back. "Yea…now I'll never make her realize…"

"It's your fault for trying to do it so weirdly."

"Lucy's the weird one!" His tone then got serious. "Besides, she never said I couldn't go over to her house and sleep over there." He gave a mischievous laugh.

The exceed shook his head at Natsu's response. "I don't know why, but I actually feel kind of bad for Lushii now…"

* * *

**Among other things, school started in August. I've been struggling with time management, so I'm sorry it took a while to finally publish another chapter for My First and The Everlasting Bonds. I would like to assure you that the rest of my stories will have a new chapter either this weekend or the next and as an apology for the long wait, I'm also working on a mini-story that will be about 8-9 chapters long. Hopefully it works out, and as usual, thanks for the read!**


End file.
